


Light

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Neji and Lee are alone, without power in their house during their anniversary. What could go wrong? (Or, extremely well)
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Challenged myself to write smut just because I haven't in years.  
> My writing style gives me away but, as this is not something I posted ever, I don't want it to mess up with my sfw fics.

He closed his eyes, letting himself be guided through the darkness of the room, exchanging kisses during the short path. The arms of his lover were strong enough, yet careful, to carry him and place him in their bed. His back touched the blankets, a soft sigh escaping from his mouth as Lee placed his hands on his hips, leaning closer to him- still kissing him slowly, his lips taking time on top of his own. Neji felt weird at this, in all his body, with every slight movement of the black haired making the feeling be stronger, every sigh from him sending chills to his body.

The taller man separated from his mouth, breathing a bit weirdly; he looked at him, his shadow covering Neji as his eyes admired all he could observe in the darkness of the place. With only the moon as light, entering from a side of where they were... resting.

"That was good", the brunet mumbled, extending a hand towards him to caress his warm cheek. "... do you want to do it again?"

" _Yes_!", Lee replied, a bit too loud for being that close. He noticed his boyfriend wince and gulped, nodding. "If you want, of cour-"

The man couldn't finish talking, as Neji pushed him to his body again, his lips shutting him without warning. Lee squeezed him in surprise, but carefully slid his hands under his shirt, trailing from his hips to his ribs with his fingers, a subtle touch that sent even more chills to the Hyuga.  
Neji sighed again, not even realizing that he was wrapping the other with his legs. He only noticed when he felt... something _hard_ , close to his groin. The brunet grabbed Lee's shoulders once he realized- the position, everything.   
He was enjoying himself, yes, but he took a while to process what was going on.

"Lee", Neji whispered, sighing again as his lover's hands were reaching his shoulders, as he was just taking his shirt off at that point. "I have to-"

He groaned, feeling the bulge dangerously nearing his lower zone. He _should_ be overjoyed, but-  
It was hard. And he was sweating already, a strange sensation in all his body and being more intense down there.

"You have to know- _hum_ ", Neji tried to explain, groaning again as Lee started to leave a trail of kisses in his throat. "I'm-"

The taller man stopped what he was doing, looking at him with curiosity. His face was slightly illuminated by the moon now, his eyes staring right into his face as he waited him to finish talking. Neji bit his lower lip and looked away.

"... Am I going too fast?", Lee asked him as Neji untangled his legs, retreating slowly to the border of the bed. "I'm sorry, I got-"

"I'm trans", the brunet exclaimed, grabbing his hand before he totally left the bed. "I didn't thought we would, you know, ah... whatever we're doing _now_."

"Oh, it... makes sense, I think."

"... Aren't you mad at me?", Neji wondered then, looking at his boyfriend again.

"Why would I be? I love you, and that won't change."

  
They smiled at each other, even if the shadows didn't let them know at the moment. The Hyuga pulled from Lee's hand, not saying much more after just laying on bed again, his shirt half taken off. He finished that job and waited for Lee to lean in, kissing him again and again, basically just resting on top of him as he took the rest of his clothes off.

Lee had his hands on his hips, lowering their place so they were now on the long haired man's lower back. Neji tensed, realizing that- _well_. It was not planned. They were not going to do much, at least that's what they thought. It was just some cake for their anniversary, power went off and... they were how they were now.

  
Neji tensed, and Lee tensed after him, not moving at all. Neither knew what to do from that point, simply staring at each other with heated up cheeks and bodies.

"... I won't let you get me _pregnant_ ", the brunet exclaimed, trying to make it sound like a joke when it was not, just to lighten the atmosphere. His boyfriend looked away then, even if Neji could feel how hard he was. He wanted to continue, but it was not worth the risk.

"I know, Neji, and it's okay", Lee said, looking away. His hands were on the brunet's shoulders, but he let go of him again. "I, uh. Don't really know what I'm doing... I'm fine with not doing anything at all."

"Neither do I, Lee. And, well...", Neji mumbled, feeling the warmth of his boyfriend's skin as he removed his shirt. "I know you want. I can _feel_ you."

The taller man yelped, covering his face with his hands instinctively. The brunet laughed and started to take his pants off, slowly sitting at his side. They stared at each other in the face, leaning once again to share kisses with the other, sighing every now and then.  
Lee tensed once Neji's hands reached his crotch, anticipating what was going to happen as the brunet lowered his head in that direction, a confused expression in his face.

"... what now?", the brunet asked, looking at him without moving at all, even more nervous than the taller man was. "Do I _just_ -". He then touched his member with his fingers, his lips trembling as his lover groaned softly.

Neji waited a moment, listening to Lee to hear... what he was going to do. If he was moving away, if it was a groan or pain or not. But feeling him moving closer to his palms, with his member twitching at the touch, reassured him.  
The brunet smiled softly, and started to trace the veins of his genitalia with his fingers, obtaining more groans and sighs as response.

His face was close to it. Neji bit his lower lip and wrapped the base of his penis with his hands, opening his mouth and putting the head of it inside.

Feeling it with his tongue was extremely _weird_ , but Lee _sighed_ and _groaned_ and _muttered meaningless words_. He even started to stroke his hair in the heat of the moment, accidentally pulling him down- though, the ' _accidentally_ ' part could be argued.   
It was not time to argue though, so Neji kept quietly licking his boyfriend's member, enjoying hearing him starting to loosen up and allow himself to moan.

Those were soft noises at first, that gradually became louder as Neji had more of his penis' inside of his mouth. He felt very strange about all of that, but Lee was _losing_ it already- he could see his blush even from where he was, with only moonlight as illumination, and- his expression was of pure enjoyment. He was not going to break his pleasure like it was nothing, so Neji simply continued the task of licking and sucking until-

"N... Neji, _agh_ ", Lee muttered, arching his back and making the friction give him more pleasure. At some moment the power returned, and the brunet saw how strange his legs were positioned. 

He felt the warm substance in his tongue before he felt the other's body shaking; his loudest moan being the last as Lee came inside of his mouth. Neji coughed, separating his face from his genitalia and cleaning his lips with his wrist.

The brunet smiled shyly at his boyfriend, who threw himself to the bed to recover from the experience, his eyes closed.  
He laid at his side, hugging him with one arm as the black haired man slowed down his breathing.

"So... was I good?", Neji teased, looking at him in the eye.

"The best", Lee replied, a shaky smile on his face. He closed his eyes again. "I'll do the same for you, but I'm exhausted. Does tomorrow sound good for you...?"

"Of course". The brunet covered them with a blanket, embracing the taller man again with his face resting on the other's shoulder. "It was fun. I'm looking forward to it."

Lee shifted enough to be able to hold him in his arms, his breath slow. He passed a careful hand through his lover's hair- but by the time he reached Neji's shoulder blades, he had fallen asleep.  
The Hyuga giggled softly, placing his ear over the other's chest and listening to his heart as a melody to sleep.


	2. Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're so evil, Lee. I can't believe I'm dating someone so villainous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was actually going to put a third part where they do... penetration sex??? whatever.  
> but i accidentally deleted it permanently. lmao.

When the sun hit his face, he saw that he was wrapped in his boyfriend's arms, held close to his chest as he slept.

It was peaceful. Being able to rest at his side, hearing his heart and not having to worry if they could share more moments like these- abandoning the Clan had been one of the best decisions he made.

The brunet noticed his companion slowly woke up, yawning. And that, once he remembered what had happened the night before, he was left desiring more- Lee licked his shoulder before even saying hello, still horny from the blowjob.

"Hey, it's too early for this", Neji said, giggling softly as Lee started to kiss his neck, knowing damn well his blind spot was more than sensitive- he couldn't suppress the soft moan that came with the action.

"We don't have anything to do today, right? It's a _festive_ day!", his boyfriend argued, finding an advantage in the fact that they were still naked from the night before. 

"Mm... Okay, then", the brunet mumbled, noticing Lee had put his hands on his waist already. "Go buy condoms."

"But I told you I was going to, um. Lick your-", the taller man exclaimed, looking at the blankets instead of at him, too shy to really pronounce the words. "We can try that later... If you want."

"Sounds good for me". Neji was painfully aware of how swiftly Lee had lowered his hands, a light touch already being felt on the lower part of his body, between his legs. 

  
He did all of that as he whispered and kissed his neck. Smart man.

"The sun today is very warm", the taijutsu master muttered, chewing softly on his shoulder. One of his fingers was extended, carefully exploring the other's genitalia as he talked with him.

He was curious. Guided by the way Neji moved when touched, entering his digit and moving it inside of his vagina, slipping in and out and just sensing how he started to grow wet with every direction of him that Lee placed his finger on. The brunet gasped when his boyfriend introduced another digit, making gentle circles with both at the same time, holding him a bit too tightly to his body.

Neji could feel Lee's dick right outside of his ass but, honestly, he was feeling to good to say something. The spring breeze that entered through the window somehow made it better, and he could feel himself starting to lose strength in his legs, starting to moan and not being able to hold his noises back.

Then Lee rubbed the _correct_ spot, and- well. The Hyuga was a screaming mess in less than ten seconds, giving up to his gentle touch. Until he accelerated the pace.

And every coherent thought of his disappeared as a flame with wind, his back arched unconsciously while his body became hotter than it had ever been.

  
He never had felt this way, and he didn't want it to stop- but when he arched his back and mumbled his name thousands of times in the same phrase, when he couldn't feel his legs anymore, it... stopped. The warmth was left with stickiness in his lower body, the breeze from the window being too contrasting- he was too tired to grab a blanket, though.

  
"What...? Lee!", Neji said as his boyfriend's fingers weren't inside of him anymore, once Lee separated from him like it was nothing. He got the blanket he wanted but his boyfriend didn't laid at his side again. "Come here!"

"I have an... _idea_ , for tonight", the black haired man explained, a tiny smirk on his face as he started to walk towards the bathroom. "You have to wait."

"You said you were going to lick me today! You can't leave without finishing-", Neji argued, biting his lower lip. He closed his eyes, his face completely hot as he whispered one last word. " _Please_..."

"I told you I _will_!", Lee promised before closing the bathroom door, his voice muffled by the walls. "I just never specified the _time_ , hah."

"You're so evil, Lee. I can't believe I'm dating someone so _villainous_."

The Hyuga groaned then, hearing his boyfriend's teasing laughs as he bathed, trying to ignore his bites once he came back to dress up. 

It was going to be a painfully long day, and it wasn't even noon yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me write more


End file.
